leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw/Development
|gameplay = |artwork = Oskar Vega Flu |visual = Samuel Youn |voice = }} Champion Sneak Peek: Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss By Steve 'Pendragon' Mescon Champion Sneak Peek: Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss Those of you who were paying attention when we released might have noticed somebody lurking in the background. And today you get to put a name to that face... err... mouth. Meet , the Mouth of the Abyss. Now many of you have been asking for more monsters in the League of Legends lineup, so if you had any doubts about whether or not we're taking your suggestions to heart, this gentleman... err... gentlemouth should assuage those concerns. 2016 Season Update We're refining into a high-powered artillery void puppy. Properly protect him, and he'll wreck any team. 2016 Season Update We're lopping off double champion damage, and adding in execute damage that scales up to deal quadruple damage to low health targets. Meanwhile, we're cutting Kog'Maw's damage in half while doubling its attack speed buff. Oh, and as long as Kog'Maw's is active, he'll completely disregard League's attack speed cap. I= ;Icathian Surprise Upon dying, Kog'Maw starts a chain reaction in his body, causing him to detonate after a few seconds, dealing to surrounding enemies. |-|Q= ;Caustic Spittle * Kog'Maw gains . * Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile that deals damage to the first enemy hit, reducing their and for a few seconds. |-|W= ;Bio-Arcane Barrage Upon activation, Kog'Maw gains bonus attack range and from all sources. Kog'Maw's basic attacks shred the target for a percent of . Also, Kog'Maw's is doubled. |-|E= ;Void Ooze Kog'Maw spits out a trail of ooze, dealing damage to and all enemies it passes through. |-|R= ;Living Artillery Kog'Maw fires a living artillery shot from a great distance, dealing damage based on , them for a few seconds and increasing the cost of subsequent artillery shots for a period of time. Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Kog'Maw Champion Spotlight| Internal League of Legends Kog'Maw test| PBE Preview Hextech Kog’Maw| Yuumi The Magical Cat Champion Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Kog'Maw Teaser.jpg|Kog'Maw Teaser Kog'Maw Statue Model 01.jpg|Kog'Maw Statue Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Valentines Day 2015 card 1.jpg|Kog'Maw Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 1.jpg|Kog'Maw Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Kog'Maw LionDance Promo.jpg|Lion Dance Kog'Maw Promo Kog'Maw Jurrasic Concept 01.jpg|Jurassic Kog'Maw Concept Kog'Maw Battlecast Concept 01.jpg|Battlecast Kog'Maw Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Kog'Maw Battlecast Concept 02.jpg|Battlecast Kog'Maw Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Concept 01.jpg|Pug'Maw Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Concept 02.jpg|Pug'Maw Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Youn) Kog'Maw Pug'Maw Model 01.jpg|Pug'Maw Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 01.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 02.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 03.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 04.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Cats Versus Dogs Syndra Ult.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Syndra Ult" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Cats Versus Dogs Three Wolf Moon.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Three Wolf Moon" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash Concept 02.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Kog'Maw Hextech Splash Concept 03.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Category:Champion development Category:Kog'Maw